


At The End Of The Dream

by AlyaRayne



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRayne/pseuds/AlyaRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it spoke, it began to change, it’s eyes darkening, it’s skin lightening. The hair that fell like a black curtain shortened and it’s large teeth pulled back behind thin grayish lips. “Why won’t you fix me…” asked the creature, it’s face shifting into a form that Ed knew well. “…Fullmetal?” Ed’s eyes widened as the distorted, grayish form of Roy Mustang stared back at him with dull, lifeless eyes, it’s skeletal arms reaching towards him. Ed screamed, loud and high, as those cold hands grabbed him, shaking him hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End Of The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Evanescence song End of the Dream.

_“Edward,” The voice was soft against his ear, but biting in a way that made Ed flinch. “Edward, why won’t you finish me?” In the dark, hallow void Ed turned, his eyes searching for the source of the voice. Something touched his hair and he jerked, lashing out with an arm he couldn’t even see for the swirls of blackness around him._

_Suddenly, light flared from behind him, blinding and blood red. He yelled, twisting around to try and see what was causing it. Instead he came face to face with the creature he had transmuted all those years ago in Resembool. It hung upside down, it’s eyes boring holes through Ed. Black hair hung limply down from the top of it’s head, drool dripping slowly from it’s large, sharp teeth. “Why, Edward?” It asked in a voice that, while distorted, sounded familiar in a way that brought chills to Ed’s skin. “Why won’t you fix me. Don’t you love me anymore?”_

_As it spoke, it began to change, it’s eyes darkening, it’s skin lightening. The hair that fell like a black curtain shortened and it’s large teeth pulled back behind thin grayish lips. “Why won’t you fix me…” asked the creature, it’s face shifting into a form that Ed knew well. “…Fullmetal?” Ed’s eyes widened as the distorted, grayish form of Roy Mustang stared back at him with dull, lifeless eyes, it’s skeletal arms reaching towards him. Ed screamed, loud and high, as those cold hands grabbed him, shaking him hard._

_“Ed…” said the creature, it’s mouth opening in a wide, twisted grin, it’s tongue lashing out to lick a streak of wetness up Ed’s cheek. “Come on, Ed, pull yourself together…” The voice coming out of the creature’s mouth was changing, getting clearer, not as distorted and oddly pitched. It sounded more like Roy than ever. “Come on, Fullmetal. Wake. Up.” And then something was hitting his face with a harsh crack and a flash of pain._

Ed jolted awake and was aware instantly of two things. First, that he was screaming loudly, a sound that was echoing painfully through the small bedroom, and second, the face of Roy Mustang (the real one, not a half transmuted nightmare version) was staring, wide eyed down at him. The third thing Ed noticed was that his face hurt.

At the sight of Roy, Ed jerked back, pushing himself further into his pillows, aware then that his face was wet with the tears still spilling down his cheeks. Roy let go of him the minute he resisted, lifting his hands in a sign of surrender to the wild eyed blonde former-Alchemist. Seeing this let Ed know that this wasn’t the Roy of his nightmares, but instead the one that he had been dating for five years.

“You with me, Fullmetal?” asked the Flame Alchemist, his voice worried but his tone clam. Slowly, Ed nodded, pulling himself out of his pillow-nest to sit up fully. “What was it about this time?” To anyone else, this might have sounded condescending and rude, as if Roy didn’t want to have to deal with this situation. That wasn’t it at all though. It was Roy’s way of trying to help because he knew that if Ed went back to sleep with this still on his mind, he would go straight back into the nightmare.

“The creature.” Answered Ed. Roy’s eyes softened. He knew that those nightmares were the hardest for Ed to deal with. “But, this time it was different.” A questioning look was all it took from Roy to get Ed to continue. “This time it…it turned into you. It kept asking why I didn’t finish it, and then it was you asking me to fix you.” A shiver ran through Ed’s body, goose bumps erupting over his skin as his stomach churned at the memory. A hand on his recovered right arm brought him back out of the memory.

“That will never happen, Fullmetal. I’m right here, fully me. There’s nothing to be afraid of, alright?” Ed gave a shaky smile.

“Don’t you think I know that? I’m just being stupid.” He took a deep breath. “It just felt so real.” Suddenly there were warm, strong arms pulling him against an equally warm and strong chest. He breathed in the scent of spicy soap and the lingering smell of smoke, and that was all it took to get that last chain of terror to let go of his heart. The creature had smelled of blood and ozone, and no matter what happened, Roy would never smell like that. He heaved in a shaky breath, burying his face in Roy’s pajama clad chest, his cheek pressing against the warm buttons of the blue shirt. He brought his own arms around Roy’s back, hugging tightly. A soft kiss was pressed to his head.

“It’s not stupid to be afraid of things. Even when those things are invented by your own mind. Especially not since it was based off of something that did happen to you.” said the Flame Alchemist, his voice deep and soothing against Ed’s ear.

“Speaking from experience?” It was a stupid question, Ed already knew the answer, the dark haired man had enough nightmares of his own after all. Roy chuckled, his chest vibrating against Ed’s cheek.

“Yes, Fullmetal. You know I am.” Ed smiled against the soft silk shirt. “You alright now?” Again, to most others this would sound impatient but to both of them, this was how their relationship had always been.

“Yeah, I think so.” said the blonde as he pulled away from Roy. The Flame Alchemist let him, though Ed could tell that he had enjoyed the contact just as much as Ed had. “But…can you keep doing that…while I sleep?” It was about as vague a request as you could make, but Roy had known him for years and knew what he needed.

“Whatever you need, Edward.” The blonde smiled at him and flopped back down onto his pillows. Roy also lay back down and held his arms out. Ed slid between them, his head resting on Roy’s right arm, Roy’s left coming up to wrap around his back.  “This better?” Ed nodded slowly, sleep already tugging at his calming mind. Before he could start to slip back into the world of sleep there were lips on his, kissing with just the slightest amount of pressure. Ed returned it, lazily flicking out his tongue to taste the warm skin of Roy’s mouth. They parted a minute later.

“Goodnight, Fullmetal.” Whispered the Flame Alchemist.

“Night, Roy. See ya in the morning.” Mumbled Ed, already half-way asleep. Roy smiled despite himself, thinking that even though life with Ed was a rollercoaster of emotions, it was a far better life than it would have been if Roy had rejected his feelings for Ed and simply continued living his life the way he always had. A constant stream of women, work, and danger. Not that his life wasn’t plenty dangerous…

With a sigh he settled down, closing his eyes again to let himself drift back into the dream he had been having before he had woken to Ed’s thrashing panic and loud screams. He was just about there, bursts of golden hair dancing in sunlight behind his closed eyelids, when Ed spoke, his voice muffled by Roy’s chest. “And don’t think that I didn’t notice the slap, bastard.” And then the blonde was shifting closer, breathing deeply as sleep finally claimed him. Roy followed quickly, a smile on his face as he thought off all the ways Fullmetal would get back at him for that slap.     

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thing I wrote a year ago and forgot I hadn't posted. I hope you all liked it! If any of you want to follow my Tumblr, I occationally post updates about stories and I also answer questions in character as Roy and Ed. Also as Mello and Matt from Death Note. Feel free to message me if you want to! http://alyarayne.tumblr.com/


End file.
